moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwendaline Gaunte
Gwendaline is a former paladin for the Argent Crusade, currently traveling as a knight-errant. Appearance Captain Gaunte is a particularly tall woman, with broad shoulders and a muscular build. She carries herself with the confidence and physicality of an experienced paladin, but her perfect warrior's image is marred by her missing right arm. She can often be seen wearing a complex looking prosthetic, gifted to her by a dwarven engineer. Gwen keeps her mousy brown hair cropped short, but not too short; she has aways been self-conscious about her strong jaw, and uses her hair to soften it. Her complexion is pale, often ruddy from exertion or humility, and lightly freckled. Personality Gwen is first and foremost a paladin, and she takes her duties very seriously. While not religious per se, Gwen thinks of the Light as a path of compassion, courage, and nobility - three qualities she is firmly committed to, and this commitment is the wellspring of her power. Her devotion to her cause is perhaps best exemplified by her determination to relearn combat after the loss of her sword arm. Of course, her virtue only extends so far. She is often angry, and she hates her enemies with every fiber of her being. Orcs, demons, and above all, the undead - at her best, she is bitterly spiteful toward them, and at her worst she is brutally violent. Sometimes she isn’t sure whether her inner drive is stoked more by her faith or her fury. But behind all of her righteousness, behind her willfulness and her devotion, lies a certain charm. As quick as she is to anger, she is far quicker to laugh; a laugh that has been called infectious more than once. She is a romantic, and a lover of poetry, of all things, and has even been known to lead her men in song from time to time. Self-deprecating and approachable, she is the sort of leader that inspires loyalty rather than demands it. Pre-Legion History Gwendaline was raised in destitution in Lordaeron slums with her four siblings, cared for almost entirely by her older brother, Hieronymus, in lieu of her absent parents. When the Scourge swept the city, Gwen was the only one of her family to survive, by the grace of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Eighteen years old and angry as hell, Gwendaline joined the ranks of the Silver Hand until they were decimated during the campaign of the Third War. Gwen stayed with the Argent Dawn and dedicated herself to training and taking back the Plaguelands for many years, often taking a break from her martial responsibilities to lead relief efforts across the Eastern Kingdoms and even Kalimdor. For a long time, life seemed to have found a rhythm, and Captain Gaunte seemed to have found a new place in the world. Then came the Northrend campaign and the Argent Crusade. Then came Wrathgate. In the wake of that fateful battle, Gwen was devastated by the loss of her limb and the dozens of men she had had under her command. After taking several months to heal and overcome her self-pity, Gwen made the difficult decision to leave the Crusade. Since then, she has traveled the Eastern Kingdoms as a knight-errant.Category:Paladins Category:Human Category:Argent Crusade Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian